Patatas con kétchup
by KimiNoHana
Summary: "West se cree mucho con su lindo y pequeño italiano pero dos podemos jugar ese juego" fue lo que pensó Gilbert antes de que su asombrosidad le reclamara conquistar a Lovino, hermano del novio de su propio hermano, antes conocer todas las facetas de este y antes de quedar irremediablemente enamorado. Y todo esto sin perder la asombrosidad en el camino.
1. De insectos y puntería

**Resumen:** "West se cree mucho con su lindo y pequeño italiano pero dos podemos jugar ese juego" fue lo que pensó Gilbert antes de que su asombrosidad le reclamara conquistar a Lovino, antes conocer todas las facetas de este y antes de quedar irremediablemente enamorado.

 **Prusia:** Gilbert Beilschmidt **Italia del Sur** : Lovino Vargas.

* * *

 _ **De insectos y puntería.**_

–Atrapala. –dijo Lovino completamente serio cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Atrapala tu! –le respondió Gilbert por su parte poniéndose en la misma postura para burlarse del italiano sureño e imitando la voz del mismo.

–¡Te digo que la atrapes joder, se esta acercando a mi! –le grito de vuelta Lovino alejándose cuidadosamente un par de pasos como si aquella araña fuera mortal.

–¡Soy demasiado asombroso para atrapar a esa araña! –le devolvió el grito el alemán también retrocediendo unos pasos sin perder su asombrosidad característica por supuesto.

Y la temible araña patona avanzo tres horribles pasos ganando territorio italo-germano. Sin embargo aquella ardida contienda aun estaba muy lejos de terminar.

–¡Te estoy diciendo que no me voy a acercar a esa jodida araña, así que hazte cargo de ella cerebro de pollo! –volvió a exclamar Lovino víctima de terror.

–¡Y el asombroso yo te ordena que al menos le lances un zapato, niño tomate! Utiliza tu acertada puntería para un motivo noble por una vez en tu vida. –le respondió Gilbert, oh si, pobre Gilbert el cual tenia que soportar que su pareja lanzara tomates a su hermoso y asombroso rostro sin motivo alguno (según el).

Y así se pasaron discutiendo y temblando ante la enorme y probablemente venenosa araña. Hasta que ambos tuvieron que renunciar a su orgullo y llamarle al hermano menor de Gilbert que desde ese momento Lovino comenzaría a llamar _macho patatas héroe-mata-arañas_. Lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a este, pero bueno, al menos ahora Lovino no lo odiaba tanto.

* * *

Con este corto capítulo vengo a este gran fandom a presentarme. Solo tengo una cosa que decir. _¡Hola estrellitas, el mundo los saluda_! O algo así.

Bueno, les explicó la dinámica, serán una serie de capítulos o drabbles independientes sobre PruMano y quizá otras parejas en el camino, basadas en Prompts de OTPs que me encuentre en las infinidades del internet.

No puedo prometer actualizaciones al día pero yo creo que semanales puedo siempre y cuando mi inspiración no me traicione.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	2. De llamadas telefónicas e insultos

_**De llamadas telefónicas e insultos equivocados.**_

No muchos sabían que Lovino era un completo adicto a las compras, ni siquiera el propio Gilbert lo sabría si no hubiera sido por el extenso recibo de _su_ tarjeta de crédito al final del mes que el italiano no ponia reparó en usar cuando le diera gana.

¿Necesitaba unas nuevas botas obscuras? Bueno posiblemente la respuesta seria "para nada" si no hubiera comprado esos hermosos pantalones verdes obscuro que les iban perfecto, y lo mejor para combinar a ambas cosas era ese nuevo cinturón que acababan de sacar del catalogo ... Diablos, ahora necesitaba una nueva colonia porque la que tenia no capturaba el espíritu de la nuevo ropa y si se iba a comprar una nueva colonia entonces aprovecharía para conseguir esa genial crema antiarrugas tan de moda... Y así la lista se seguia haciendo mas y mas grande.

Pero el verdadero motivo por el cual no podía usar su propia tarjeta era porque... Estaba en números negativos. Joder. Y no pensaba pagar ni un solo centavo pero los de la compañía se estaban poniendo testarudos y llamándole a todos lados; ese sólo día tuvo que usar ma excusa de estar en Finlandia por un viaje de trabajo y estar moribundo en Miami al mismo tiempo.

Así que cuando el teléfono sonó por una tercera vez decidido que iba a mandar muy lejos al jodido cobrador.

–¡Vete a la verga porque no te voy a dar un jodido centavo! –grito con cólera cambiando el peso de su cuerpo al pie izquierdo.

–¡Esa no es forma de contestarle al asombroso yo!

Oh joder.

–¿¡Y como que no tienes ni un centavo?!

OH JODER.

-¿No tendrá que ver con el cobrador que me llamo hoy? ¿Algo que decir niño tomate?

 **OH JODER.**

-Eh... Este es el hospital, Lovino acaba de morir, Adiós. –conesto rápido y colgó el teléfono. Bien, este día estaba tan jodidl que tal vez fuera a desestrezarse comprando mas cosas... Como esa bufanda nueva de Pershka.

* * *

Antes que nada gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, alimentan el espíritu y hacen que quiera escribir mas rapido.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	3. De bodas y maldiciones

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y favoritos a la historia. Son los que mantienen a la historia viva después de todo.

Disclimer: No son mios los personajes de Hetalia o Adventure Time.

* * *

 _ **De bodas y maldiciones a un japones.**_

El gran día había llegado, se habían preparado por tres meses enteros para que todo fuera perfecto… En serio, a Gilbert le constaba que Lovino quería "ganarle" a su hermano al tener una mejor boda… por mas ridículo que sonara.

De cualquier forma, cuando había cuestionado al italiano había recibido un chichón en la cabeza y una seria amenaza a sus 5 metros así que decidió dejar el tema por la paz. De cualquier forma, estaba de acuerdo con que su boda tenia que ser jodidamente asombrosa ya que el era la persona mas genial del mundo… junto con Lovino, claro esta.

En fin, se acabo de arreglar con ayuda de su padrino; Francis. Había pasado todo un infierno decidiendo a quien elegir de sus dos mejores amigos, el mundo casi ardió, pero finalmente una buena moneda y el azar decidieron quien lo sería.

–¿Estas seguro de que esta es una buena idea, ya sabes siempre te puedo pedir un nuevo traje y….?

–¡No! Estoy súper asombroso en este atuendo… – negó Gilbert dramáticamente mirándose en el espejo pensando que tal vez y solo tal vez había perdido un poco de su asombrosidad en el camino.

–…Lovino te mataría, ¿verdad?

–¡Son mis cinco metros Francis, no sabes de lo que ese demonio es capaz!

–Deberías al menos intentarlo… porque, estoy seguro de que el rosa no es tu color.

Y lo peor era que Gilbert lo sabia. El rosa no era su color pero Lovino había sido muy claro con el y…. Esperen, no. ¡El era el asombroso Gilbert que algún día dominaría al mundo, no podía dejarse intimidar por un italiano!

Así que decididamente salió del salón dirigiéndose a los otros vestidores donde se encontraría su pareja, y no, no era de mala suerte porque Lovino no era técnicamente la _novia._

Al llegar al cuarto de su prometido abrió la puerta de una patada, si era dramático, ya se quejaría del dolor en su pie después, espantando al chico … el cual estaba… vaya, si bien el rosa no le quedaba a Gilbert el azul obscuro si le quedaba a Lovino.

–¡Lovino, no me quiero vestir del Dulce Príncipe! – exclamo con una voz segura y autoritaria.

Porque si, el italiano estaba tan obsesionado con la idea de ser mejor que Feliciano que le pareció "genial" la idea de que en ligar de vestir lo tradicional para la boda hicieran un cosplay, maldito el día en el que Kiku le diera la idea, de su OTP… justo coincidió con su obsesión al programa _Adventure Times_ y su reciente favoritismo al Marceline x Dulce Princesa.

Y si, Lovino había elegido disfrazarse de Marshall Lee, un genial vampiro. Y el… noo, el tenía que ir de rosita.

Lovino entorno los ojos y siseo –Vete. A. La. Mierda.

Y Gilbert cerro la puerta con cuidado y cojeando se fue a la mie….


End file.
